My insane Life
by pringle's fiction
Summary: A the Acadamy Of Evil a girl called Tina tells her story of how she met N.Gin
1. the Shock

fanfic my insane life

Hi my name is Tina this is my story about my friend, my long lost friend. I have no idea where he is now but this is how it started…

At Madam Amberly's Academy of Evil, I was always the person who couldn't get on with most people - everyone thinks I'm a weirdo. I was always on my own but one day I saw this boy and for some strange reason there was something about him that made me want to run over to him and ask him out. He was so cute, he was short; he had ginger hair and deep blue eyes. He always had a very innocent look but he wasn't like he seemed. His name was ngin, He always hung around Cortex and Brio. They were always up to no good; they were often in the biology lab after school, stealing animals from the cages. I caught Cortex and Brio one night trying to kidnap a bandicoot. I wouldn't them have it. I tried to protect the bandicoot but then Madam Amberly came and put us all in detention. They always bully me ever since then. doesn't really take part in the animal mishap. He's really lost in his own little world and he has nothing to worry about. I want to be part of that world; I really do want to ask him out. I have to make sure that those cruel animal snatchers don't get in my way.

The School Bell rang…

I ran across the corridors to catch up with him

I shouted "Hi !"

He replied nervously "Oh, hi Tina, what lesson do I have next? Is it technology? I lost my timetable again!"

I giggled "You have maths with me, silly!"

We walked to maths together. We didn't say anything. I just kept looking at him; just thinking about asking him out. glanced over and smiled as if he could read my mind. We went into the classroom. was about to sit down when Cortex came and sat next to me. ngin moved to the back by himself.

"Oh great!" I thought "Cortex is here. I it just makes everything even worse"

Madam Amberly came in pacing up and down the classroom "Soooo class, today we will be doing the work on the 20,783,321 questions you were doing yesterday and you will not leave this class room until you are FINISHED. Also, there will be SILENCE!"

While Madam Amberly was busy writing detentions, I was just about to write a note to when a folded little piece of paper landed on my work. I turned to He gestured me to read it. I checked to make sure no one was looking and I opened it, it said:-

Tina

I was going to ask you this earlier but I was a little nervous

Would you go on a date with me, I really like you. I don't have that many friends I think you are so special to me.

Please say YES

x

I looked back at him, smiled and wrote a reply:-

Who would say no to a cute guy like you? Of course I'll go

Tina xxx

I made a mini 'plane and threw it back to He read it and then he fainted with shock. The whole class turned around and ngin was lying on the floor with the paper still in his hand. Madam Amberly stormed over, picked him up and carried him out of the class room. The paper fell out of his hand! I grabbed it and hid it. All I got was an evil glare from Cortex, was it something I said?


	2. the date

fanfic my insane life chapter 2

I ran out of the class room to catch up with Madam Amberly.

"Madam Amberly could I stay here and make sure ngin's alright?" I asked

Madam Amberly replied "alright but you must come back at the end of the day to catch up, you have 5 minutes"

I rushed over to ngin

" are you ok?" I asked

He sat up "I'm fine don't worry, I just got a shock, I never expected you to say yes"

I smiled and said "well I never expected to be asked out before; I'm really excited where are we going on this date?"

ngin said "I'm not telling it's a surprise!"

"Awww please tell me" I begged

he replied "nope just wait till tonight"

"Tonight! Hey I should be getting back; well I'll guess I will see you tonight then bye." I said as I walked away

I couldn't believe it, I was excited and nervous at the same time, I walked back to the classroom everyone had gone back to their dormitories I was on my own with Madam Amberly, and well I was almost near the last question it will probably take hours to finish them.

HOURS LATER

Ugh I had enough of it, I was never going to meet If I just keep doing these questions, so I just made random guesses and hope that I get away with them, I scribbled down the last random answer and walked out the class.

I was so excited, I saw down by the hall, I walked down and he said "well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Where are we going" I asked

"This way" he pointed

I still wasn't sure were we where going but I followed him anyway, we walked out of the school gates and walked down the path that lead to cliff edge, I saw the most beautiful full moon I'd ever seen, it was shining down on the sea reflecting like a vast diamond gazing in the mirror, he had taking me to none other than moonlight beach.

" this is beautiful" I exclaimed

He replied "I know, I come here often to get away from all the bullying and the stress, I know it doesn't seem much but I hope you like it as much as I do"

I said "I love it, it's just so peaceful and you could stay here forever"

We walked across the beach, watching the tide go in and out and listening to the wave's crash against the sand, everything was perfect it made me forget about all my worries I had, it was just me and and this time I know for sure that we are in love.


	3. the best day ever?

fanfic chapter 3

While we were sitting on the beach we were gazing up at the night sky, watching the stars, then we both looked at each other and just at that moment we kissed, it was our first kiss, it was so magical and I never wanted it to end, but suddenly we had to get back to our dormitories because people were searching along the top of the cliff, they must have known we had sneaked out.

"We have to get back, lets go this way it's a shortcut" he whispered

We took the shortcuts that lead us around the side of the school; we climbed up the old ivy that led us to the window and the climbed through.

I said "wow it lead us back to the dormitory, thanks , good night"

He replied "you're welcome good night"

I heard someone coming upstairs so I rushed into the room and I pretended to be asleep.

"Oh there you are Tina where have you been?" asked Susan

I answered "I had to catch up on work with Madam Amberly, and it wasn't a detention before you ask!"

Susan gave me a weird look "oh really well I heard you were sneaking out"

I shouted "I wasn't sneaking out! Go and ask Madam Amberly if you don't believe me!"

Susan answered back "ok fine just go to sleep"

I hate Susan, she thinks she's in charge of the whole dormitory and she spreads rumours about everyone, I hope she doesn't find out about me and , if she does it's a fight she's asking for, I'd better get some sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

oh great today is show and tell day ugh, I hate this day, I'm not taking part because everyone brings the same thing all the time, Neo Cortex brings his pet parrots Victor and Morizt, Susan brings her phone that dries her horrid hair and puts on her hideous orange makeup, and Brio brings his mutation formula that turns him into a monster and scares everyone, I wouldn't miss it for the world! I hope ngin's going to make something to woo the crowd as always: 3

AT THE SHOW

Neo presents the show "hello everyone welcome to another show of show and tell, today I'll be showing my two pet parrots Victor and Morizt, as you know last year didn't go as well as I hoped but they have a new flying trick to show you all"

Victor flies and hits a wall and Morizt lands in Steve's popcorn

Neo shouted "VICTOR MORIZT GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE YOU NAUGHTY BIRDS sorry about that urm there's always next year"

Susan came up next "hi everyone I have got my awesome phone that dries my hair and does my makeup for me"

I shouted "why would you need a phone to do that, its stupid!"

Susan replied "because I want to look beautiful 24-7 got a problem with that, anyway watch this"

Susan turned her phone on and the hair dryer blew up, lip gloss, mascara and foundation went crazy and makeup was all over her face

Susan ran off the stage screaming "AHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFFFFFFFFFFFF AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Can you believe I was actually enjoying this? You bet!

Then brio came on the stage "hi I'd just like to say AM A DRINKING MA MUTATION FORMULAR "

Everyone screamed, it was so scary I nearly fell off my chair, he was a huge green monster pounding his fists on the floor roaring and then he drank his formula again and he was back to normal.

And then ngin came on "hi everyone today I'm going to show you my new robot I made"

I cheered so loud that people were giving me weird looks, suddenly the robot blew up and electrocuted himself, two people ran over and took him to the hospital and I followed them

I asked " are you ok?"

He replied "I'm ok it must have been a short circuit that's all"

Then Madam Amberly came and shouted "TINA I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"

oh great now what.


	4. everything just got worse

Chapter 4

Then Madam Amberly came and shouted "TINA I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"

Oh great now what.

She said with excitement "I just wanted to say well done you answered all questions correctly, how did you do it? You didn't cheat did you?"

I laughed nervously "ha ha no why would I even do that ha"

She replied "I don't know hahaha even If you did cheat it would be detention for the whole term and you would be answering more questions hahahaha"

I slowly backed away "yeah ha well I have to get going now"

I managed to escape down the corridor, thank god for that I hope she never finds out I cheated or I'm dead.

I saw ngin coming down the corridor "ngin your back! Are you ok?"

He replied "I'm fine don't worry about me, I was wondering weather you-"

"ngin!" shouted cortex

Oh great what did he want.

ngin walked over to Cortex andBbrio they were talking, I couldn't make out what they were talking about but I just waited till came back

**ngin's P.O.V**

Cortex whispered "I– err I meant we need you do us a favour"

I asked "what kind of favour?"

Cortex looked around to see if anyone was listening "It's about your friend Tina, I want you to-"he looked over my shoulder

I asked "w- what is it?"

Cortex backed away slowly "I'll speak with you later meet me- err us back here tonight"

Brio said "d-d- don't forget"

"Come on Brio!" Cortex shouted in the background

**Back to Tina's P.O.V**

"What did they want?" I asked

ngin looked confused " I don't know but Cortex said he'd talk to me later"

For some reason I had a feeling that something wasn't right and nothing's right when Cortex and Brio are involved.

I said "well I'm going back to my dormitory"

I walked into the room and there was a letter on my desk, "that's strange" I thought

I opened it, it said

Tina

something bad is going to happen I just know it what ever you do not read the next letter you will receive later I don't want anything bad to happen to you I can't say who I am yet but please listen to me and don't read the next letter your life will be in danger

PS: your friend will not be able to help you

I had no idea what it was talking about; I didn't know what to do, I had to show ngin.

I ran as fast as I could to ngin's room.

"ngin?" I called but he wasn't there, I looked again at the PS.

"NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE IT'S A LIE A LIEEEE"

**MEANWHILE**

Cortex said "and that is why I need your help ngin I'll – erm we will be leaving tomorrow the rest is up to you"

**THE NEXT DAY **

I tried to forget what happened last night but then as I glanced on my desk I found another letter it must be the one it warned me about, I kept getting flashbacks " what ever you do not read the next letter you receive" your life will be in danger"

All the time those words were in my mind, and then I decided what could be so bad about this letter anyway? So I opened it, I read it fast so it was over and done with suddenly I scanned the letter again reading each word carefully and then I stopped, I was horrified I dropped the letter and cried, it was from my Aunt Margaret saying my mother had died, I hardly had known her because my father forced me to stay here I didn't want to go, I tried to send letters to my mother but I never got any replies I bet my father burned them he was a horrid man and now I have to go back and live with him, he wants me back! I am never going back to him ever he can't make me.

then a heard a car outside, I looked out of the window it was him he was here to get me, I ran out of the dormitory and climbed out of the window, and climbed the ivy up to the rooftops, ngin saw me and tired to catch up I was so scared as I stood on the edge.

ngin shouted "Tina what are you doing"

I screamed "he's after me

"Who?" ngin asked

Suddenly he saw me, he started climbing up the ivy, I tried to jump but ngin caught me.

I shouted "ngin let go of me let go"

ngin cried " no I will not let you take your life"

My father grabbed me and dragged me down.

I screamed " nooooooo ngin help me don't let him take me away please help me"

ngin tried to grab my hand but it was too late, maybe it was true he can't save me can he.

Crash bandicoot 1 begins

**A/N: this is where the crash bandicoot game begins if you have already played the game and know the story you can skip this if you don't well stick around because there's more to come!XP**

**Cortex's castle **

Brio said nervously "But Doctor Cortex we can not determine the cause of test failures-"

Cortex interrupted " MORON this bandicoot will be my general, he will lead my Cortex commandos to world domination THIS TIME I WILL RAGE TRIUMPHANT, we are closer than ever before QUICKLY INTO THE VORTEX"

Brio stuttered "b-but doctor Cortex the vortex is not ready we have no idea what it could do!"

The bandicoot goes into the vortex but he gets rejected and escapes

Cortex chases the bandicoot "failure again CAPTURE HIM"

The glass smashes and the bandicoot falls out the window "uh oh"

two scientists bring the other bandicoot to Cortex "prepare the female bandicoot"

On n sanity island crash bandicoot has to travel around the island to save his girl friend Tawna

**well I'm not going to write down everything that happens it the game cos that is silly I don't have wings cos that is silly don't live in a tree cos that is silly anyway keep a look out for the next chapter**


	5. the deal with the Devil

Chapter 5

I was arguing with my father "Why did you do this to me?"

He answered back "Because somebody told me you were in love with ngin"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "WHAT how do you know!"

Then I saw Susan emerge from the shadow "Susan you told him, you had no right to tell him"

"Of course she had a right to tell me your just like your mother, your nothing but a lying little freak, you've brought nothing but shame on this family" he answered back again

I shouted "THAT'S NOT TRUE DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL"

I ran up stairs into my room and slammed the door

**Meanwhile downstairs **

**Father's P.O.V **

I turned to Susan and sighed "It's started again"

She asked "What's started again?"

I replied "Her mental breakdown"

Susan gasped "Oh no I didn't mean to start that again I was only trying to- "

I said "Its fine I'll get the doctor, you'd better go now before she starts to go crazy otherwise there's nothing stopping her"

**Back to Tina's P.O.V**

I started throwing all my perfumes and things on the floor, suddenly I smashed my mother's old vase on the floor, the vase shattered everywhere, the roses were ruined and the water trickled slowly across the room, I quickly tried to pick up all the pieces.

I said to myself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it, its all his fault mother please forgive me or I will do it you know, I've done it once I'll do it again right now"

I climbed out of my bedroom window and onto the roof, I looked out and I saw a car, I was sure I'd seen it before but I couldn't remember

Then my father shouted "TINA GET DOWN FROM THERE"

I shouted back "WHY SHOULD I SHOULD I YOUR SO COLDHEARTED YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I DIED"

He replied "TINA just get down now Doctor Spencer is here"

"HE IS he can help me I know he will" I said with excitement

I climbed down from the roof, through my widow and went downstairs to open the front door

I smiled as I held the door open "Come in doctor I'm glad you're here"

"Thank you Tina" he said as he walked through the door

He turned to my father "If you don't mind I will talk to Tina privately"

My father replied "Of course Doctor"

He closed the living room door and he sat down in the chair opposite me, he got his pen and paper, I knew I could tell him anything I could trust him, I just hope I can just get out of here and find ngin, I know he will help me.

He stared into my eyes and said "Tina I've heard you have not been happy living with your father, I know it's hard to keep control of your emotions and after what's happened in the past with your condition" he paused "You know what you condition is don't you?"

I replied "Yes doctor"

He continued "Tina why have you been unhappy recently and is there anything that might have caused this?"

I tried thinking back and then I felt something in my pocket and took it out "Well it all started when I read is letter" 

I gave the letter to him and he put his glasses on to read it "I see it doesn't say who it's from, any ideas of who it might be?"

I replied "I've never seen the hand writing before"

He took his glasses off, put the letter in his pocket and wrote down some notes.

I continued "And that's when my father came, you know how much I hate him, I want to leave and find ngin-"

"Who is ngin?" he interrupted me

I replied "A friend, he's just a friend" I looked away feeling I shouldn't have said anything.

He stopped and stared at me again "It's your boyfriend isn't it"

I stood up and grabbed his arm "Yes it is I have to find him I have to find him!"

"TINA clam down your going to make things even worse" he took my hand of his arm

Suddenly I didn't feel like myself and I suddenly snapped at him "WHAT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME YOU JUST THINK I' M CRAZY LIKE THE REST OF THEM YOU JUST WANT HER TO JUST DIE DON'T YOU JUST LIKE THEY SAID SHE WILL!"

"Who are you? You are not Tina" he stood up and sat me down on the chair.

I replied "I am Tina's protector; I protect her from the likes of you"

I saw him examine me, I felt I was possessed I couldn't move, I didn't mean to say that to me It just happened.

He asked "Do you think the making her commit suicide is going to protect her?"

I turned to him and scowled "She belongs to me just possessing her isn't enough I need her to be dead so I can take her body and everything will be mine but she is too strong-"

He interrupted "So you make her have flash backs and have mental breakdowns so she can't cope to weaken her"

"Yes" I replied

He took a syringe out of his pocket "Now listen here your not Tina's protector, I want you to leave her body now you can't control her life you have to set her free"

I asked "And what will happen in exchange for Tina?" 

He knelled down on the floor and said "In exchange for Tina you can take my body"

I smiled "It's a deal!"

He injected the needle in my arm, I felt it go into me, I felt the pain and then I collapsed


	6. what do you mean?

Chapter 6

**2 hours later…**

I woke up "W- what happened?" 

Doctor Spencer stood up and he said "Its ok Tina nothing is going to hurt you anymore, you were possessed by a devil that was responsible for making you do things you would never do"

"But why? What did it want me for?" I asked

He replied "Apparently it wanted you dead possibly take over your body for come back to life and roam the earth destroying everything. For crystals that have the power to do good and evil, I always thought that was an old myth that never existed until now..." he paused and he held my hand "In your case it is true, Tina this place is no good for you here you have to leave now and find ngin"

I stood up and opened the door "I shall leave tonight and find ngin thank you doctor"

He walked out of the door "Good luck Tina"

I went upstairs and packed as many things as I could like my pictures of my mother and her old memory box. I looked down at the floor and saw the broken vase, I picked up a rose and put it in my hair, I sat down on my bed and opened the box looking through the old pictures the memories came back to me…

There one was my mother and me when we went to the beach; I was only five at the time making sandcastles.

One were we where at the park and I was one the swings shouting Higher! Higher!

There were quite a lot of photos of me and my mother, I never got on with my father at all, every night he used to shout and fight all the time and I used to hide under the covers in my bed wishing it would stop.

I looked at her old jewellery; I remember when she used to wear a red dress, her sapphire necklace and rings, I always used to pretend I was her and wear her jewellery and she used to let me wear her make up and used to have makeovers with each other to get away from my father after arguing to cheer her up.

I then saw a compartment in her box, I opened it and found a note it said

Tina if you find this (I'm sure you will because you are my clever little angel)

I don't think I have that much time to live but I just want you to know I wrote this little will to keep away from your father you can keep this box and anything you want to keep memories of me and I have left some money for you I love you keep safe and no matter where you are I will always guide you and watch over you love mummy

PS you will always be mummy's little angel

I was so speechless if I'd only seen her before she died, I would have shown her how much I loved her, tears were slowly rolling down my cheek as I put everything back into the box and put it in my bag, I looked out of the window, it was time, I had to go.

I walked slowly down the stairs and as I got to the door I opened the door with out making any noise and closed it and I walked outside, I walked along the bridge and sat down and I waited for the train to come, it led back to the school it wasn't just any train it was the train of the dead souls…

The train slowly arrived and it stopped, I got on as I looked around there was nobody there, I sat at the back and put my bag in the seat next to me and the train set off, it was so quite, I was wondering if there was anyone actually on the train in the next carriages suddenly a white misty smoke raised from the floor and there was laughing and instruments being tuned then 3 ghosts appeared with banjo's, violins and cellos, they began to sing a song

Tina there is no need to be sad

After all it's not that bad because there is some news we have to share with you

Your not alone I know and you will find him one day

The one you love is not out of reach

You will find him find him find him and it will make your life complete

He is out there somewhere trying to get to you

He is out there somewhere trying to hold on to you

He will never ever stop looking for you

He keeps searching from his heart to find you

You will find him find him find him and it will make your life complete

Don't give up

Don't slow down

Don't let anything stop you now

Don't give up

Don't slow down

Don't let anything stop you now

I know it's hard

But you've made a start

It will help you

Your not alone I know

I believe in you

He will find you

And you will find him

You will find him find him find him and it will make your life complete

Then the ghosts sank down to the floor and disappeared and a tall skeleton sat next to me and he said "I see you have met the undead trio, don't mind them they just like a sing-along by the way my name is Alexander"

"My name is Tina" I replied as I shook his bony hand.

He gasped "Oh my; it is you I know you! Well I knew your mother"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes she told me about you and you are looking for ngin, she said I could help you" he replied with excitement

I said "That's great!"

Then he sighed and said "Well I can't help you as much as I want to because I have to stay on this train for eternity but I can give you this" he held out a necklace with a crystal on it and he put it in my hand "Keep it safe and don't let anyone have it" he looked around and the train stopped at the school "Looks like its your stop good luck and farewell Tina"

As I got off the train I waved at Alexander and the train set off once again I was back at the Academy Of Evil, I had to find ngin.

**Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot 2 begins **

Cortex falls from the sky "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH

Cortex lights a match in the dark cave "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH crystals of course "the match burns out "DOH!"

**DURING THE ONE YEAR **

I ran past the hall and upstairs to find the dormitory and I went inside

I shouted "ngin are you there? Where are you?"

The room was empty, he wasn't there, I ran downstairs asking people that passed if they had seen him they just ignored me, I had enough why won't anyone listen to me?

I shouted "FOR THE LAST TIME HAS ANYONE SEEN NGIN!"

Everyone had stopped taking and stared at me, then one person said "ngin left school about a month ago"

I was shocked "WHAT! No this can't be happening"

They replied "I'm sorry Tina its true"

"Well does anyone know where he went" there was silence "Come on you guys you must have some idea of were he went, did he just leave like that and didn't tell anyone; STOP HIDING THINGS FROM ME LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO AND TELL ME WHERE HE IS"

Then Susan spoke "He went off with cortex to work at a factory"

"Oh you mean the missile defence industry" Jim added

I was disgusted "He went with Cortex wait till I get my hands on him I'll find him"

I ran out of the school even though I had no I idea where I was going trusted my instinct to show me the way…

I finally found the place, I just know it as I walked inside the building everything was dark and it was so silent only the sound of my footsteps could be heard echoing through the darkness, I was scared but I had to keep going as I walked across I looked up and I saw ngin through the big glass window just as I thought everything was going to be ok there was a huge explosion that set off lots of missiles and the explosions were so big the glass smashed and shattered everywhere I dived down to the floor and lay still until it had stopped and they say you should never get your hopes up…

Everything had stopped, I stood up and my arms and legs were hurting there were cuts everywhere of where the glass hit me, I limped along to find ngin, he lay still I limped as fast as I could to get to him, no he can't be dead? The missile was lodged in his head "ngin please don't be dead please" I started crying "why does this happen to me why!"

Then Cortex came "get out of my way Tina" he shouted as he pushed me

Some people came and took ngin away "Take him to the emergency room quickly!"

I stood up "Cortex what are you doing? Where are you taking him?"

He replied "Don't worry Tina he will be fine, I'm trying to help you"

I answered back "Help me cortex you've done nothing but-"

He interrupted "Trust me Tina everything is going to be ok, come on lets go and clean those wounds"

After my wounds where cleaned he went into the emergency room "Just wait here everything is going to be fine I will help you" I sat down and waited outside the room cortex shut the blinds from the inside I was worried hoping he would make it alive…

Hours passed

I woke up I must have fallen asleep without realising I looked at the small window the blinds were still shut I lay down and closed my eyes again

9 hours later

The door opened and I woke up "Cortex is he ok?"

He replied "Yes he's fine he's still sleeping although I must tell you something about ngin, he has changed unfortunately he might not be the same as he used to be"

I sank to the floor "What do you mean?"


	7. You can trust me

Chapter 7

9 hours later

The door opened and I woke up "Cortex is he ok?"

He replied "Yes he's fine he's still sleeping although I must tell you something about ngin, he has changed unfortunately he might not be the same as he used to be"

I sank to the floor "What do you mean?"

Cortex sighed "Well the missile is still in his head it is still active so it could kill him and everyone else it has damaged part of his brain he which means he has lost his sanity"

I stood up, I tried to fight him "You said you would help him but you've made everything worse!" but he kept pushing me back

He replied "Clam down Tina, I know it's hard but we have to stop all this fighting, just think of ngin he would want us all to be friends"

I let go of him and I realised what I had done "You're right we have to stop this, I'm sorry for everything I have done" the tears started rolling down my cheeks again, I tried not to show I was crying, then I started walking away, drying my eyes "I- I just need to be alone for awhile"

As I took a walk to try and get things off my mind it seemed that ever since I met ngin the world went upside down, it wasn't his fault but it was just too much, then I heard footsteps I stopped and turned around, it was ngin.

I knew I would regret saying this but I had to "ngin I'm sorry but I just can't" I paused and looked at him "I can't love you anymore; it's just after all that's happened I can't cope with it all"

He came closer "You don't want to be friends with me? That's a shame I knew someone who was my friend once and now I have no one apart from this piece of paper this is my only friend" he was playing with the paper.

He was insane, had he forgotten me? "ngin what's my name?"

He looked up at me "huh?"

I repeated "What is my name?"

ngin was confused "Its- your name is; I think you are a pretty girl, I think I love you"

He has forgotten me "ngin you're insane! You don't even remember me, you see this is why I have to leave you because I can't put up with this I'm sorry" he tried to grab my hand "No ngin this relationship is over don't you not understand that?" I walked away from him.

**ngin's P.O.V**

She had gone and left me, all I wanted was a friend; then I remembered "Tina?" I said softly but she wouldn't come back, she must hate me for who I am and after what's happened it's all my fault what am I going to do now?

**Later **

I went over to cortex who was busy on the computer "Cortex Tina and I are not together anymore, I don't why she said so herself"

Cortex replied "Argh after everything I done for her, this plan is not going to work now"

I said "Maybe if you talked to her I don't think she'd want to talk to me after the accident-"

Cortex interrupted "Don't worry ngin I will talk to her, you will back together and this plan will not FAIL, ONE DAY SHE WILL REALISE, SHE WILL BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AND SHE'LL HAVE TO THANK ME FOR IT!"

**Back to Tina's P.O.V**

Cortex came over to talk to me "Tina I heard you talking to ngin why do you want to break up with him?"

I sighed "I just can't cope with this anymore it's like everything was happening all at once my mother dying, my father taking me away, the devil controlling me and now ngin he can't even remember my name" I paused; I asked "Cortex what if it has came back? What if the devil is making me break up with ngin? I love him but I just don't know what to do" I started crying and I hugged Cortex tightly I wouldn't let go of him.

He got a shock that I hugged him but then he held me and spoke softy in my ear "Its ok don't worry the devil won't ever come back its gone forever you need to let this all go, I promise that everything will be back to normal very soon and I won't let anything stop us from doing that, you can trust me Tina"

I let go of him and replied "Thank you for understanding I knew I could trust you" I kissed him on the cheek, ngin came in the room and I pretended that nothing happened.

I ran over and kissed ngin "Oh ngin I'm so sorry"

He said "Tina I wish I could have helped you but I'm glad your ok"

I smiled "ngin you do remember" I kissed him again, I was so happy he got his memory back.

He smiled back "let's make a new start"

I agreed.

Cortex asked "Tina could I talk to you for a second? ngin could you leave us for a moment"

ngin walked out the room.

I went over to Cortex and he said "Where did you get that necklace?"

I looked at it and lied "I just found it"

He asked "Do you know what it is?"

I looked at the crystal "It's just a crystal that I –"

He interrupted "It's not just a crystal, It's a power crystal in fact I had one and isn't funny how it's gone missing"

I was shocked he is accusing me "Wha- what I didn't steal it honest!"

He looked at the crystal "I know you didn't, I suspect it was stolen and given to you and I'm only going to take back what's mine so will you give it to me please?" He held out his hand.

I grabbed hold of my necklace "No I'm not letting you have it, I'm keeping it!"

Cortex still had his hand out and came closer to me "Come now Tina this is not a game of finders – keepers, just let me have the crystal that's all I ask, I thought you trusted me"

I backed away "But it was my mothers! You can't have it"

Cortex walked back to his computer "Very well Tina I understand sorry it's just my crystal looked very similar to yours, don't be offended or anything, you and ngin have a nice time now bye"

I walked out of the room cortex acted very strange there but like he said there are similar crystals to his, well I wonder where ngin is taking me? the beach was so romantic the last time we went…


	8. history repeats itself

**CHAPTER 8**

**Cortex P.O.V**

I knew the crystal was mine and I had to get it back, it's the only way I can get rid of that Bandicoot with the Cortex Vortex and take over the world; but one problem Tina! she I always getting in the way of everything, I have to do something to stop her, Yes I have an Idea, she thinks she can trust me so I will get the crystal from her and use her for my world domination Oh I'm such a genius!

**Later that day…**

**Tina P.O.V**

I could hear Cortex shouting my name, I tried to ignore him but he got more annoyed so I talked to him "What do you want?"

Cortex "It's about the crystal-"

I interrupted "Look Cortex you can't have it because its mine!"

He was getting angry "your lying again, It's not yours its mine and you stole it SO GIVE IT TO ME!"

I shouted back "No way I'm never giving it to you, do you want to know why Cortex? Its because you have ruined everything once again this is all your fault"

Cortex walked away and said "Tina I thought we talked about this, we are friends now are you sure your feeling well?"

I paused "it is back!"

Cortex walked back to me "Quite possibly you just need to rest and take your mind off things"

I felt angry "What do you mean Quite possibly? I thought it couldn't come back anymore"

Cortex was trembling "Clam down Tina don't get angry or it will make it worse, it's just when you get angry you can't control yourself and-"

"What! Are you saying that I-"

Cortex interrupted "Maybe it's the crystal, let me have it"

I shouted "for the last time cortex your not-"I felt something sharp go into my arm and I collapsed into Cortex's arms.

**Later**

**Cortex's P.O.V**

I heard ngin coming through the door and he saw Tina, he rushed over to her "What happened?"

I lied "She just collapsed, I think it's the crystal I tried to warn her but she didn't listen," I took the necklace from her "I knew this was the one that was stolen"

ngin replied "But Tina wouldn't have stolen it"

I sighed "I know but some one else did" I quickly changed the subject "Well now that everything is back to normal I'll be in my lab"

I was walking towards the door when he stopped me "But what about Tina?"

I shooed him out the way "Tina will be fine don't worry she'll wake up soon "as I walked down the corridor to my lab I reached into my pocket and the crystal out I knew I was one step closer to world domination…

**Later **

**Back to Tina's P.O.V**

I woke up my head was hurting and I felt dizzy.

"Tina are you ok?" asked ngin nervously

I turned to him "My head is still hurting me" suddenly I felt like I was missing something "Wait! Where is my crystal?"

ngin answered "Cortex took it to his lab"

I ran for the door "I have to get it back"

ngin shouted "Wait!"

I was looking for the crystal when Cortex came "HAHAHAHA yes I took the crystal its mine and you can't stop me"

I almost got the crystal when suddenly some one came up behind me and pointed a gun at my head "Gimme the crystal or her head gets lead!"

I was petrified "Who are you?"

He looked down at me "Da nems Pinstripe ahm here to save ya life" I tried to scream but he covered my mouth "So stop ya kicking an screaming"

Cortex turned to see what the noise was about and then he shouted "PINSTRIPE what are you doing here? Let her go and go back to Tawna"

He replied "Not till you gimme the crystal I heard it's valuable"

Cortex rolled his eyes and said "Pinstripe why would you want this old crystal when you could have this gem that's very valuable"

"Really?" he replied with excitement and he ran away with the gem

Cortex turned to me "HAHAHA pathetic Portoroo, now where was I? Ah yes I guess you where wondering what I'm going to do with the crystals, I'm going to take over the world that's what and get rid of bandicoots"

I shouted "You leave the bandicoots alone I'm not letting you kill them"

I tried to fight Cortex but he shouted "GUARDS SEIZE HER!"

I noticed that one of the guards was Dr Spencer why was he working for him?

"Cortex you won't get away with this, I'll tell them what you have done!"

Cortex replied "Go ahead but do you think they will believe a girl who has lost her mind!" He came over to me with a syringe, I tried to break free but Dr Spencer gripped me tighter and he injected me "I'm sorry Tina it's she can't stay in this syringe forever"

Clutching my arm in pain "Dr Spencer I thought I could trust you but your just like the rest of them aren't you"

He answered back "You can trust me, I'll prove you wrong I'm trying to help you"

I am not going to believe him now I never listen to people who say you can Trust me anymore, if only ngin was here.

Dr Spencer was trying to do something I couldn't tell what he was doing but Cortex turned around and shot him.

He fell down next to me "Cortex you killed him"

Cortex didn't care "I'm an evil scientist what do you expect? this isn't a game Tina" he came closer and pointed his gun at me, then a huge robot hand swooped down and grabbed me "ngin?" we both looked up

ngin shouted "DON'T YOU DARE HURT TINA"

Cortex lied "ngin don't trust her, she tried to kill me I didn't know what to do I-" ngin stormed over to Cortex and throw him across the other side of the room "AHHHHHH"

Then he smashed the window and the robot walked over the shattered glass "ngin you saved me"

"I couldn't let Cortex kill you, I have to protect you and you should be safe for now" He put me down on the ground

I looked around me and I was back at my home "You took me back home? Are you leaving me?"

ngin looked at me I could tell he was regretting leaving me "I'm sorry but it's not safe I just don't want you getting hurt" The robot walked away.

He left me like I left him it's history repeating itself, we love each other but we can never be together…

**Crash bandicoot 2 begins **

**In space**

ngin was at the computer explaining how Cortex's plan won't work "But Dr Cortex to reach full power we need not only the master crystals but also the remaining 25 slave crystals on the surface how do you expect to retrieve them when we don't have any earth bond operatives left?"

Cortex starting out of the window "You fool! Do you think I am unaware of the situation? If we don't have any friends left on the surface them we need to find an enemy?"

**Meanwhile on earth **

Coco is on her computer and crash is sleeping "Crash? Crash CRASH! My battery is fried make yourself useful big brother and find me another one"

Crash wakes up and he strolls through to the jungle smashing crates for wumpa fruits and AKU AKU masks suddenly he steps on a warp room portal and a hologram of Cortex appeared.

"Well well well if it isn't crash bandicoot, welcome I apologies for the cruel means of brining you here but I'd rather expect a written invitation would have been turned down, I need your help surrounding you are a sires of five doors behind each door lies a well hidden crystal the crystals look like this bring me the crystals that is all I will say for now"

The hologram disappears and crash bandicoot has another adventure to find crystals and help cortex?

**A/N: ok so this is were the game begins well I have wrote a lot more of the intro of the game but again I'm not writing it all obviously because I don't live in a tree blah blah blah anyway I just want to say I'm writing 2 more chapters to this and then I'm going to do a different fanfic don't worry is not the end of it yet I just feel like I need to have more inspiration on this one before I continue hope you have enjoyed it so far please review and tell me what you think good things and maybe things I could write about next or improve on I'd really appreciate it thanks… **


	9. Will this hell ever end?

**Chapter 9**

I should have known it was cortex all along, all he wants is to do is take over the world and destroy crash bandicoot and now ngin is with cortex and the devil is back I feel worse, that's when I went insane…

I kept having flashbacks its all cortex's fault I can't believe I fell for him, he doesn't want to me what I'm I going to do now.

**Few days later**

It's getting worse it's like I'm a different person, I was getting more angry and aggressive I didn't mean to do any of those things. I was arguing with her

"Stop It" I shouted

She hissed "Why won't you do as I say?"

I replied "I will never do as you say!"

She was getting angry "RIGHT THAT'S IT YOUV'E DONE IT NOW!"

I ran in the kitchen and got a big knife I ran outside, I told her to stop but she had completely taken over me, as I was running I was trying to stop myself and she saw ngin and shouted "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"NO Tina stop!" ngin grabbed hold of my wrist "Tina look at me"

I looked into his eyes, that one look made me stop, everything came back to me and I dropped the knife, He let go of my wrist slowly and the devil was gone, I fell on my knees with my head in my hands "What have I done!"

ngin replied "Tina don't worry everything is back to normal now we'll start again together" he held out his hand and helped me up

I hugged him "ngin you came back to me"

"I had to come back to you" He said softly

Just then Susan came "You two better follow me now"

We followed Susan I knew this would be bad, we got back to school in the office "Tina your father isn't impressed with you, oh by the way ngin your so lucky to be alive after the accident, it's to bad that Tina didn't take that much care of you but I understand-"

I was so angry I slapped Susan and she screamed "AHH what was that for!"

ngin held me back "Tina its not worth it"

I whispered back "She deserves it! I hate her"

We walked into the office and my father was angry "Tina how dare you hurt Susan and How DARE you runaway from me I kept you for a reason so you wouldn't end up like this but you didn't listen NOW you're in love with ngin"

I shouted "SO WHAT IF I AM, I LOVE HIM AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK"

He shouted back "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU'D LISTEN TO ME!" He turned to ngin "I want you to leave Tina and never speak to her again"

I deafened ngin "Don't talk to ngin like that! We will never be apart from each other EVER!"

Then Madam Amberly came and said "You will be separated and I will make sure that you will never escape again you will be in school permanently"

The prefects came and dragged us away "No you can't do this to us, if mother was here it would be different"

My father shouted as he left the office "IF YOUR MOTHER WAS HERE IT WOULD BE WORSE!"….

I hate this it's not fair I wish ngin was here, everyday I think about him and I worry hoping that he is ok when will I ever see ngin again?


	10. I will wait for the time to come

**Chapter 10**

**a/n: parts of violence **

I can't take it anymore I wish this would all end; I hate Susan why is she involved in this? I want ngin back, everyday I think about him but I have to do something I have to get out of here and escape but how?

**ngin's P.O.V**

Susan has been annoying me all day and I can't stand it she keeps asking me if I'd help her with homework it's not going to happen. I was reading a book trying not to listen to her but she pulled the front of the book down and asked "ngin?"

I rolled my eyes "What is it?"

She continued "What do you think about Tina and cortex? I think there's something going on between those two"

I held the book back up, I read it and explained "Cortex is just trying to be friends with Tina it's been hard for her with being possessed and her family"

Susan pulled the book down again "Are you sure there just friends?"

I put the book down "Wait what are you saying?"

She smiled "Well I heard Tina is in love with cortex because she kissed him"

I snapped "THAT'S A LIE"

She laughed "I guess you don't know about it because you weren't there at the time have you forgotten the accident when Tina left you for Cortex"

I explained to her "No she didn't she went to cortex because she didn't know what was going on I don't know how you know any of this but you'd better stop it's none of your business so keep out it"

She folded her arms and walked away "Fine if you don't want to know the truth!"

I looked out of the window I was thinking about Tina hoping that she was ok.

Susan walked back to me "You're thinking about her again aren't you lets face it ngin you'll never see her again"

I turned to her "Shut up Susan what do you know!"

She put her hands on my shoulders "I know everything if you'd only listen to me if Tina won't be your girlfriend I will"

I threw her hands off my shoulders "I don't need you Tina is still my girlfriend and you will never replace her"

I walked away into my dormitory and I sat on my bed and I was thinking about when Cortex was trying to kill Tina I never understood why? And why I was always part of this but I guess I had to because I had no choice.

I'd do anything for Tina and I don't care if I'm disobeying Cortex I just want her back. Just then Cortex came in.

"Cortex? Why did you-"

He interrupted "Do I have to remind you again why you're here? I could have just left you to die but I had to make plans for world domination and you helped along with me don't you not remember ngin? You where part of this it wasn't just for Tina she doesn't understand, she knows nothing" I was trying to think back but I couldn't remember anything "You see ngin you're the only person who is loyal to me I have to go and make new plans now" He walked away.

This was all part of his plan! I am going to get Tina and get out here …

I went out of the dormitory and I walked quietly down the corridor, I heard people talking I stepped forward to see what was going on there was guards on the lookout I couldn't go down the stairs so I ran across the landing to the other side.

I stopped and they didn't suspect a thing I walked down the other corridor and I found a secret hatch under the floor and I closed it silently and walked down the dark stairs there was only light torches I always knew all the passages to get around no one else did.

I was the first to find out one day I was bored and I started to search around and I found this, it's a series of lots on tunnels that lead to each class, dorm and places student's can never go.

I reached to the hatch and I lifted it and I was in the girl's dormitory

Tina got a shock "AHH oh it's only you"

I said "Come on we have to go!" I took her hand and I led her through the tunnels with only the lighted torches to guide us.

Tina panted "ngin what is this place?"

I replied "It's my secret way of getting around"

As we where running Tina looked back and noticed something "ngin! The torches!"

One by one they were going out and they were coming closer "I didn't know there was a draft lets go!"

We kept running but I was sure we had gone the same way before it looked familiar looking around I was trying to work out where we were, I looked back and I saw the torches they were almost out Tina cried "What do we do!"

I exclaimed "This way and hurry" as we were still running I was certain we were almost there then a gust of draft came from nowhere and blew out the last torch and there was complete darkness…

Tina squeezed my hand "ngin?"

I tried to keep her clam "its ok I got you"

I felt for the walls and I found its cold hard stone I walked with Tina following the wall we managed to reach the small stairs we carefully walked up them, I felt the hatch and I opened it.

It wasn't back where I started we took a wrong turn we were in a dark hall it was the assembly hall and the only light we had was the ones outside the corridors.

Tina tried to open one of the doors but it was locked, she tried another but there was a guard outside and she stepped back I wasn't sure what to do there were guards outside and we couldn't go back down the hatch.

Tina said "ngin I have an idea but I might sound too risky"

I replied "Anything's better than nothing we have to escape of here what were you thinking?"

Tina continued "I was thinking if we lure the guards in here and down the hatch they would bring torches and we'd have light to escape"

I agreed "It's worth a shot!"

We both banged on the door to distracted the guard he turned around and shouted "THERE THEY ARE!" more of them came and kicked the door down and we ran to the hatch and they followed with torches the plan was working.

They were shouting "YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!"

We got to the middle of the tunnel "This is where the tunnel separates off you go this way and I'll go here and we'll met back up in the in the main office" and we both ran our separate ways.

**Tina's P.O.V **

I was so fast they could never catch up with me, I continued down the dark tunnel and I couldn't hear any running I thinking why did they stop? I heard talking I stopped and listened

Voice "Madam Amberly we have two students who are trying to escape down the underground tunnels"

"Get them both and get the others to secure the area use the secret weapon 505" replied another voice through the radio it was Madam Amberly

Voice "roger"

I started running again and the other guards heard me they were shooting guns.

I ran up the stairs and opened the hatch and stood on the hatch on their heads and ngin came from behind "Tina you made it!"

I replied "Yes but while I was in there I heard something from one of the guards Madam Amberly knows we're here we have to get out!"

"Oh dear what will our two lovers do now?" Susan appeared from the shadows

"SUSAN" we both shouted "What are you doing here?"

She laughed "HAHAHAHA all I'm doing is helping my brother"

ngin said "I didn't know you had a brother?"

Susan laughed again "Isn't it not obvious? Cortex is my brother"

We were both shocked and Madam Amberly and cortex appeared "And with that we'll take over from here" they loaded their guns and the guards took away…

**LATER **

We all started fighting each other; I was fighting Cortex and most of his henchmen, Cortex shouted "guards fight the others she is mine to kill" he pushed me against the wall "Tina your so weak"

I stood up and punched him "That's for ruining my life" I punched him again "And he pushed to the ground, I wiped the blood from my face and stood back up and then suddenly came and started fighting with me, he tried to attack me with a tuning fork I was dodging most of his attacks I thought I could try and push him out of the way so I could get Cortex but it was too late he stabbed me with his tuning fork and I fell to the ground….

Cortex shouted "NTROPHY YOU IDIOT SHE WAS MINE TO KILL!"

**ngin's P.O.V**

I rushed over to Tina "TINA no please hang in there"

She replied "It doesn't hurt me ngin"

I looked at the wound "Tina it must hurt you, oh god there's blood everywhere"

She tried to sit up "ngin am I going to be ok" she fell again and I held on to her "ahh it hurts so much"

I looked at cortex "Cortex please help her, you saved my life you can save hers"

Cortex sighed "I can't"

I begged "Please Cortex help her she is dying"

Cortex turned away from me "ngin do I have to remind you why again"

I replied "I will help her if you won't"

Then some doctors came and took Tina away.

I tried to stop them "What are you doing? Leave her alone she needs me"

AT THE HOSPITAL

I was talking to Cortex "Why didn't you help her?"

He paused "The same reason I kept you alive"

He walked away laughing, I went to the operating room and Tina called me over "ngin I don't think I'm going to make it''

I held her hand "don't worry you will be fine" Cortex came in and the doctors and told us to go Cortex leaned over and whispered something in her ear and then we both left and they began the operation…

**9 Hours later **

One of the doctors came out of the room and I ran over to him "How is she?"

He replied "She's fine just unconscious you can go and see her if you like"

I went into the room and I sat next to her, watching her closely "I know you can't really hear but I just wanted to say I still love you and I will get back ntrophy for what he has done, I will do anything for you Tina please don't give up on me"

Hours passed and she didn't wake up yet Cortex came in "ngin we had better leave now"

I replied "No I'm not leaving her"

Cortex left the room "fine whatever ngin do you really think she's going to survive"

I didn't care what Cortex said I know she will be ok; I will just wait for the time to come…

**hey guy's thanks for reading my fanfiction it really means a lot to me its not the end of it yet I'm making it in to a another part later on please review this is my official first one because other one didn't go so well I will be making more fanfics so stay tuned for more thanks be safe be sane! XD**


	11. You Again!

Chapter 11

I had finally woke up and looked around I found myself in a hospital. How did I get here? ngin wasn't here either I couldn't really remember what happened.

"Oh Tina your awake that's good" said the nurse walked over to me and she felt my forehead "We were all worried you weren't going to make it but you seem fine"

I sat up "Have you seen ngin?"

"No he used to come here to see if you were ok about 2 months ago but we haven't seen him since" she replied "We have lost contact so I don't think he knows your still here"

I was worried "Oh no he must think I'm dead"

The nurse walked out and I heard her talking to someone

"We haven't spoken in a while Nurse sorry I haven't been able to come over so how is she?"

"Oh she is fine she has just woken up I was wondering when you would come back"

Was it him? Has he come back to me? I was hoping it was ngin because I really wanted to see him again after so long

"Hello Tina it's good to see you again"

It wasn't him it was Cortex! I backed up against the bed "What are you doing here?"

He replied "I came to see you because you're better now it's been so long and I missed you"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I'm sure he is trying to trick me "Oh really! Well explain what happened how come it says I was stabbed?"

Cortex was shocked "Are you saying I tried to kill you? No Tina you have got it all wrong nTrophy was the one who did this to you; ngin and I were trying to protect you and save your life! So don't you dare even think about accusing me killing you, I may have done things in the past but that doesn't mean anything do you understand?"

"What do you mean the past doesn't mean anything you're the reason I'm here in all this mess" I snapped "And what about ngin where is he? Why has he not been here to see me?"

Cortex replied "He works with me and I don't let him see you because he is gotten insane over you, I had to stop him but that doesn't make him shut up about you does it he talks to himself about you all the time you don't want to see him now he is getting worse"

I got out of bed "I want to see him!"

Cortex grabbed hold of me "No I'm not going to let you"

"Let go of me!" I tried to stop him

Cortex dragged me out the door "I know exactly what to do with you! You're coming with me and if you don't I will get very angry" he held a syringe

I gasped "No please don't"

Cortex wouldn't listen to me "You will obey or I will inject this but it wont matter because when I do you will obey me anyway I'm a genius!"

"I will never obey you" I had just realised what I had done I shut my eyes tight I didn't want this to happen but I knew he was going to do it anyway again I felt the sharp pain and I fell in his arms


End file.
